Dicht ist Pflicht
|Nächste= }} Dicht ist Pflicht ist die vierzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Direktor Figgins möchte, dass die New Directions auf der nächsten Schulversammlung einen Song über die Gefahren von Alkohol singen. Währenddessen misslingt Rachel ihr Versuch einen guten, eigenen Song zu schreiben und deshalb verantaltet sie mit den New Directions bei sich zuhause eine Party bei der auch Alkohol im Spiel ist. Beim Flaschendrehen küssen sich Rachel und Blaine und es fühlt sich für Rachel unglaublich an, woraufhin sie Blaine zu einem Treffen einlädt. Blaine beginnt, sehr zum Missfallen von Kurt, daran zu zweifeln, ob er wirklich schwul ist. Will ist erst sauer, als er bemerkt, dass die New Directions sich betrunken haben, geht daanach aber selbst mit Beiste feiern. Bei der Versammlung singen die New Directions einen Song, wegen dem es eigentlich zur Alkoholverherrlichung gekommen ist, jedoch müssen sich danach einige übergeben, da sie zuvor ein Alkoholgemisch von Rachel getrunken haben und entsetzt darüber kommt am nächsten Tag daarauf kein Schüler mehr betrunken zur Schule. Handlung Rektor Figgins bestellt Will in sein Büro. Es gibt seit einiger Zeit Probleme mit Alkohol an der Schule und es wurden bereits sechs Schüler deswegen suspendiert. Figgins möchte, dass Will und sein Glee Club ihm dabei helfen, den Schülern der William McKinley High School die Probleme des Alkohols mit einem Song zu verdeutlichen.thumb|Rachel singt ihren selbstgeschriebenen Song Puck will Rachel davon überzeugen, am Wochenende eine Party bei sich zu schmeißen, da ihre beiden Väter nicht Zuhause sind. Sie weigert sich, weil sie genau weiß, dass Puck nur eine Möglichkeit sucht, um sich zu betrinken und mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen. Sie ändert jedoch ihre Meinung, nachdem sie Finn ihr selbstgeschriebenes Lied My Headband ''vorsingt. Zuerst umarmt sie ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie trotz Gefühlen immer noch normal miteinander umgehen können und singt ihm danach ihr komponiertes Lied vor, das Finn überhaupt nicht gefällt. Er gibt ihr den Rat, richtig zu leben, um Inspiration zu finden, woraufhin sie sich auf die Suche nach Puck macht, um ihm die Party zu bestätigen, da sie denkt, dass sie erst einmal richtithumb|left|Blaine und Kurt bei Rachels Partyge Erfahrung mit Alkohol braucht, um ein gutes Lied zu schreiben. Dieser bespricht sofort mit den anderen Kids am Telefon, dass sie gemeinsam auf die Party gehen werden, solange es Alkohol gibt. Die Party ist zunächst langweilig, doch als auch Rachel schließlich einverstanden ist, dass Puck die Hausbar aufbricht, bleiben schließlich alle und die mthumb|Sam und Brittany küssen sich.eisten betrinken sich auch. Rachel ist richtig aufgedreht und klammert sich bald darauf an Finn und redet ihn die ganze Zeit voll. Finn trinkt an diesem Abend keinen Alkohol, weil er die anderen nach Hause fahren muss. Finn und Rachel setzen sich, und Finn erklärt ihr die verschiedenen Arten von Betrunkenen: Santana, die Hysterische; Quinn und Lauren, die Zornigen; Brittany, die Stripperin; Mercedes und Tina, die Fröhlichen. Als er sagt, dass Rachel die Hilflose sei, weil sie sich die ganze Zeit an ihn klammert, gefällt dies Rachel natürlich gar nicht und deshalb eröffnet sie ein Flaschendrehen. thumb|left|Rachel und Blaine singen "Don't You Want Me".Zurerst müssen sich Sam und Brittany küssen, dann Rachel und Blaine. Danach singen die beiden ''Don't You Want Me. Burt schaut am nächsten Morgen in Kurts Zimmer und ist entsetzt, als er dort Blaine in Kurts Bett vorfindet, während sich Kurt zurecht macht. In den darauffolgenden Tagen haben alle New Directions einen Kater. Sie singen trotzdem alle gemeinsam Blame It (On The Alcohol). Will ist begeistert und sagt, dass es fast schon so wirkt, als ob sie wirklich betrunken wären. Schließlich bemerkt er aber, dass dies wirklich der Fall ist. Er sagt, dass sie damit aufhören sollen und dass jährlich Tausende Menschen an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben. Santana beginnt daraufhin plötzlich zu weinen.thumb|"Blame it (on the alcohol)" Blaine erhält einen Anruf von Rachel und sagt Kurt, dass er sich bald mit ihr treffen wird. Kurt ist verwirrt, warum Blaine dies tut. Blaine sagt, dass er daran zu zweifeln beginnt, ob er wirklich schwul ist, weil er noch nie einen festen Freund hatte und ihm der Kuss mit Rachel auch gefallen hat. Kurt redet auf Blane ein, woraufhin Blaine wütend Kurt stehen lässt, da er dachte, dass Kurt auch so akzeptiert werden will, wie er ist. Burt redet mit Kurt, dass er es nicht okay findet, dass Blaine einfach bei Kurt übernachtet hat, ohne dass er nach Erlaubnis gefragt hat. Kurt fragt daraufhin, ob er auch etwas dagegen hätte, wenn Puck bei Finn übernachtet, aber Burt erwidert, dass dies etwas anderes ist und er es auch nicht in Ordnung fände, wenn Finn ein Mädchen über Nacht mit nach Hause bringen würde. Kurt erwähnt aber, dass Burt wohl in der Zukunft keine Probleme mit Blaine mehr haben wird, da er sich jetzt mit Rachel trifft. Burt erfährt auch von der Party, Kurt versichert ihm aber, dass er und Finn sich nicht betrunken haben, da sie die anderen nach Hause gefahren haben.thumb|left|Will und Beiste singen den Song One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer Will geht an diesem Abend mit Beiste feiern. In einer Lieblingsbar von Beiste singen die beiden One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer. Will ist nach dem Abend total fröhlich, was von dem vielen Alkohol kommt. Beiste wirkt völlig normal und sagt, dass ihr Alkohol nicht viel ausmacht. Danach korrigiert Will noch Spanischarbeiten, gibt allen Schüler ein A+ und ruft danach Emma auf ihre Mailbox an, um ihr noch einmal seine Liebe zu gestehen. Kurt trifft sich mit Rachel, die von ihrem Treffen mit Blaine schwärmt und sich ganz sicher ist, dass er nicht schwul ist. Kurt und Rachel wetten darum, ob Blaine nun schwul ist oder niicht. In der Schule weiß Emma nichts von Wills nächtlichen Anruf. Dafür stellt sich heraus, wen Will stattdessen angerufen hat: Sue, die sich darüber prächtig zu amüsieren zu scheint und durch einen Lautsprecher Wills Nachricht in allen Zimmer der Schule zu hören ist. Es ist deutlich zu hören, dass er total betrunken war. thumb|New Directions bei "TiK ToK"Bevor die New Directions am Ende der Folge Tik Tok singen, reicht Rachel noch den restlichen Alkohol an alle von dem sich Brittany während der Performance übergeben muss und sagt: "Jeder sollte verantwortungsvoll trinken". Später gratuliert Rektor Figgins den New Directions für die Kotz-Attake, weil er dachte, dass dies geplant war. Will ist enttäuscht darüber, dass seine Kids Alkohol getrunken haben und möchte, dass sie darauf verzichten, zumindest bis die Nationals vorbei sind. Einerseits, weil es unprofessionell ist, andererseits illegal für sie. Er wird selbst aufhören zu trinken und möchte, dass sie ihm mit einer Unterschrift versprechen, es ebenfalls bis zu den Nationals sein zu lassen. Er gibt ihnen seine Handynummer, damit sie sich jederzeit an ihn wenden könnten, sollten sie mit Alkohol im Blut unterwegs sein. Er möchte damit verhindern, dass ihnen das nächste Mal etwas zustößt, sollten sie mal betrunken sein und nach Hause fahren müssen. Denn jetzt hatten sie nur alle einen Kater und sich übergeben müssen, aber wer weiß was passieren könnte. Rachel verabredet sich des Weiteren mit Kurt, um Blaine aufzulauern. Als sie ihn sieht, stürmt sie auf ihn zu und küsst ihn. Er merkt nach dem Kuss, dass er auf jeden Fall schwul ist, genau wie Kurt es Rachel schon vorhergesagt hatte. Kurt will Rachel trösten, doch sie ist sehr froh darüber, da sie endlich die Inspiration gefunden hat, ihr eigenes Lied zu schreiben. Verwendete Musik *'My Headband' von Glee, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Don't You Want Me' von Human League, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Rachel Berry *'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' von Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain, gesungen von New Directions *'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer' von George Thorogood, gesungen von Shannon Beiste und Will Schuester *'Tik Tok '''von ''Kesha, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Goodbye Sadness' von Astrud Gilberto, während des Intros von Rachels Party *'Like a G6' von Far East Movement feat.The Cataracs & Dev, während Rachels Party *'Johnny Are You Queer?' von Josie Cotton, während Flaschendrehen auf Rachels Party *'So Far Away' von Carole King *'How Can I Be So Thirsty' von Jerrod Niemann, gesungen von der Country Coverband in der Countrybar, in die Shannon und Will gehen *'I Feel The Earth Move' von Carole King, am Ende der Episode Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet '''als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss als Blaine Anderson *Ashley Fink als Lauren Zizes *Lauren Potter als Becky Jackson *'Tyler Vogt '''als Rick Denham *'Ari Stidham als betrukenes Kind *'Rob Giles' als Gitarrist *'Anthony Marciona' als Tänzer Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode sahen in den USA 10.58 Millionen Zuschauer. *Brittany wollte in Britney/Brittany einen Kesha-Song singen, den sie in dieser Folge endlich bekam. *Am Tag des Drehs von Tik Tok hatte Heather Morris Geburtstag und bekam fantastisches Lob für ihr Tanzen, wozu sie sagte, dass es das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk war, dass ihr je jemand gab. *Man sieht Blaine zum ersten Mal ohne Haargel und ohne seine Uniform. Stattdessen sieht man ihn in abgeschnitten Hosen, die später ein wiederkehrender Gegenstand seiner Gaderobe sind. *Das ist die erste Episode, die einen eigenen Song beinhaltet, My Headband. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der Lauren Potter, die Becky darstellt, in den Eröffnungscredits unter "Gaststars" erscheint. *Zwei Hintergrundsongs in dieser Episode (So Far Away und I Feel The Earth Move) werden in der dritten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Jagged Little Tapestry, gecovert. Kulturelle Referenzen *Auf der Party ruft Blaine: "beste Party überhaupt. Whooo!". Sein Darsteller, Darren Criss, spielte in Katy Perrys Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)-Video mit und sagt darin diesselbe Zeile. Den Song singen die New Directions später, wobei Blaine die Hauptstimme übernimmt. Fehler *Als Rachel die Flasche dreht, zeigt sie auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Zirkles, obwohl Blaine nur zwei Plätze von ihr entfernt sitzt. *Gleich nachdem Rachel Blaine um ein Date gebeten hat, nimmt Kurt seinen Becher und trinkt einen Schluck, aber in der nächsten Einstellung, sind beide Becher wieder auf dem Tisch. Als Kurt wieder gezeigt wird, hält er nach wie vor seinen Becher. *Wenn Rachel Blaine um ein Date bittet, trägt er einen roten Schal, als er mit ihr telefoniert, aber als er am Tisch sitzt, ist dieser weg. *Wills ursprünglischer Anruf bei Sue unterscheidet sich von dem, der über die Lautsprecher abgespielt wird. *Während der Party sieht man Blaine ohne Haargel, doch in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit meint er, dass ihn niemand ohne gesehen hat. *Im Lima Bean sagt die Kellnerin "zwei Medium Drips", obwohl Blaine und Kurt unterschiedliche Kaffeebestellungen haben. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2